1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having an image capturing function and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Further, mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality such as game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players.
A user interface environment is also provided allowing users to easily and conveniently search for or select functions. Also, recently, as resolution and functions of cameras provided in mobile terminals have enhanced, utilization of cameras provided in mobile terminals has increased. However, the functions and interface of the camera are limited and sometimes inconvenience the user.